


Sunrise Salutation

by Arix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Post-Time Skip, Sao Paulo, Yoga, atshn is my only happiness, atsumu is a simp, shoyo just puts up with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arix/pseuds/Arix
Summary: After taking up a position on a Brazilian team, Atsumu and Shouyou have had to put up with long distance. While they make it work, Atsumu makes a point to go visit during off season. But jet lag and sore muscles leave Atsumu a bit more inclined to sleep in than Shouyou is willing. Thus a tale of forced yoga and Atsumu being enamored.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Sunrise Salutation

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh, I'm kinda obsessed with Shouyou doing yoga (who isn't?). Sorry in advance. I haven't actually practiced yoga in a while so I forgot the way a sun salutation flow works so there's minimal description. Also I suck at meditating and as an Atsumu kinnie, I hc that he too sucks at meditation and instead basks in the presence of one gorgeous Hinata Shouyou. I also like to play up the twin's accents so, sorry if its a lot. 
> 
> Please enjoy my brainrot.

Generally during off season Atsumu was able to sleep in all he wanted and take lazy days for himself. He had an abundance of extra time to stop bugging Osamu and go visit his boyfriend. Long distance was hard, especially because of the twelve hour time difference. So he always made an effort to save up for plane tickets and hotels, during season as well as the constant streams of texts and phone calls. It helped that Atsumu spent a very significant amount of time with other people Shouyou cared about, so there was never a reason for them to not talk to each other. 

So now Atsumu found himself experiencing the worst jet lag to date, and sore muscles from having to sit in a plane for hours upon hours without any end. That layover in Paris was hell too. He really needed to brush up on his English. 

The sun was barely peeking in, lighting the room just enough to shower Shouyou’s bright hair in a brilliant halo. If Atsumu was any more awake he might try to truly worship this sun god in front of him. 

“Come on, baby,” the whispers are soft. Breathed into his skin and rubbed against his cheek. “I promise it’ll help.” 

Atsumu groans and tries to bury himself against the foriegn sheets on a foreign land. “ ‘M tired, Sho--” a chuckle and a smattering of kisses are pressed against him. His face, his shoulders. Hands smooth down his arms and pull at his hands.

“I know you hate this, but I promise it’ll help.” Kisses are placed against Atumu’s stubborn eyes, still closed. “Jet lag is no joke. I’ll make you coffee and breakfast afterwards. Then we can go do whatever you want.” Hands pull at Atsumu more insistently. 

“Can’t I sleep in for a bit?” Atsumu pleads, his voice is thick with sleep and if his eyes were open, he would see Shouyou lick at his lips. 

Shouyou climbs on top of his sleeping boyfriend to straddle his hip. He leans forward and presses more kisses to Atsumu’s neck and shoulders. He makes his way up to his ear. “After we eat breakfast we can do anything you want,” the words are spoken in the quiet. “Anything.”

Atsumu is awake. 

  
  
  
  


And now Atsumu is regretting stepping foot on foreign soil as Shouyou magles him into another interesting shape. 

It's painful, yes, but for once Atsumu is grateful that something other than his heart hurts.This is also not the first time Shouyou has tricked Atsumu into performing acrobatics in living rooms. This one is much different from the smallish apartment in Osaka, or the common room of the MSBY dorms before that. 

“Breathe,” Shouyou chides as he shifts his hips downwards and forwards to stretch up into a supposedly easy position. All Atsumu can really focus on, though, is the way that his muscular thighs hover only a short distance from the ground. He’s focused on the steady movements of his flow and the way Shouyou shifts effortlessly from one position into another. How his body is limber enough to contort and pull itself into shapes that have Atsumu breathless. 

How can Shouyou ask him to breathe when Shouyou, himself, steals every single one?

“You’re not following,” Shouyou has an annoyed eye cracked open to stare back at Atsumu, who had been too busy ogling the way Shouyou’s shoulders pulled back. “You’re being unusually difficult about this.”

“What can I say? Yer jus’ too hot ta handle,” and despite feeling like he might drop at any moment, Atsumu lets a grin stretch across his tired face. 

“The sooner you cooperate with me the sooner you’re free.” Ah, forever the health and fitness nut. 

“Jus’ hurts ‘sall,” Atsumu isn’t going to lie, the plane really messed him up. Plus, he hadn’t been following those videos Shouyou sent him. 

“I can give you a massage later,” Shouyou stands to move closer to Atsumu. He pulls at Atsumu’s hips until he’s seated back. 

“Pull your core to your spine,” Atsumu does so, “Now try to lower your heels to the mat. Good.” 

Shouyou then moves to sit in the same position and they hold. 

“We’ll do a few more rounds, then end with some meditation.”

Atsumu groans and tries to hold his form. 

  
  


Despite all of the times that Shouyou has managed to convince Atsumu into joining him in yoga, none have been in this apartment overlooking part of the Sao Paulo skyline. Atsumu isn’t focused on the view though. Shouyou says that he likes to open his eyes and look at the new day rising above the buildings. Says it gives him a sense of peace, being up so high above the bustling of people below. Above the craziness, even if it's just a few seconds. It’s the same feeling he gets when he’s at the apex of a jump getting ready to slam a ball on the other side of the court. 

Currently, it's a bit later than Shouyou is used to meditating, or doing his morning routine. He let Atsumu sleep in. 

Atsumu who currently isn’t focused on the stellar view. He’s not even focused on his breathing. Instead he’s focused on the way that Shouyou has folded his legs, strong corded thighs relaxed and leading to bent knees and strong calves. Shouyou’s hands rest on his knees in a practiced way that doesn’t look phony. Phony like Atsumu feels every time he tries something similar. Shouyou’s posture is picture perfect, not that Atsumu could tell the difference. 

He watches as Shouyou breathes in and out steadily, the sunlight bouncing off of tanned skin. His freckles have become more pronounced, like stars that stretch across the bridge of his nose in the most beautiful constellation Atsumu has ever had the pleasure of knowing. His eyes are closed and relaxed, face serene and it's impossible to not fall in love. 

Atsumu has given up on meditation and posture all together. He’s turned to stare, one hand resting behind him and he leans heavily on it to get the whole view of the sun in front of him. A soft smile on his lips. 

One amber eye peeks open. “You’re not meditating.” 

Atsumu is meditating, though. He’s meditating on the rightness of being here with his favorite person in the entire world. With his forever. 

“Yer ,sposed ta be focusin’ on yer breathin’, babe.”

“Why do I even try,” he lets out on a sigh. “I could never get you to focus long enough, even when you tried.” 

“Maybe I jus’ need’a bit of motivation,” Atsumu doesn’t bother moving from his spot watching Shouyou. 

“I think you need a lot of things, Atsumu.” 

Said man pouts before moving to crawl in front of Shouyou. “Now yer jus’ bein mean. You talkin’ to Omi-Omi again?” 

“Sakusa-san and I talk all the time,” Atsumu deepens his pout before shifting closer into Shouyou’s personal space. They’re only a couple inches apart by now and Atsumu is laying on the puppy eyes thick. 

“What? Now yer gonna leave me for, Omi?” 

Shouyou rolls his eyes before giving into Atsumu’s petulant attitude. He should be used to this by now. Atsumu always did behave like a child when he was tired and sore. 

He moves to hold Atsumu’s face with one hand and the other goes behind his head to scratch lightly against the short dark hair there. “I don’t see Sakusa-san’s name on the reservation for the beach house in Rio now do I?” Before he can get an answer, Shouyou leans in to press a sweet kiss on the corner of Atsumu’s lips. 

It doesn’t end there, neither of the two men are good at self restraint, especially when it comes to things they love, like volleyball and each other. 

Atsumu presses in and shifts so they’re attached at the lips. One of his hands goes to press against Shouyou's hip. The first real kiss they’ve had since Atsumu landed in Brazil late the night before. 

It begins soft and welcoming, a simple press of lips against each other. It’s not long before a tongue is pressed up against the other’s lips and the kiss deepens. 

Atsumu tilts his head to accommodate the new positions and presses closer into Shouyou. The red head sighs into the kiss and lets himself be swept away in the feeling of his boyfriend. It's everything he missed and more. Finally, in front of him, under his palms, touching him, is the man he loves. After spending so much time apart, Shouyou almost feels like crying because he finally gets to hold Atsumu. 

They seem to come to the same conclusion at the same time because as Shouyou shifts to wrap his arms around Atsumu, the latter presses him down to fully smother the smaller man. 

Atsumu’s glad that the other insisted they used mats. 

Shouyou bites at the blonde’s bottom lip and Atsumu can feel his brain short circuiting. He sighs into Shouyou’s mouth and lays himself across his boyfriend. They make out on the floor for a while before they both start to get antsy, and Shouyou more or less handsy. 

Atsumu leans up, his hips bracketed by Shouyou’s muscular thighs. “Are ya done with yer sun salutation?” He presses their noses together before nipping against the smaller man’s jaw. He presses his lips against the pulse point there and drags his lips up to press a wet kiss behind an ear.

Shouyou’s reply is a bright smile and a giggling nod. 

“Good, ‘cause ‘m just startin’ mine.” 


End file.
